<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>А Touch of Evil by rebjonokvredina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010277">А Touch of Evil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina'>rebjonokvredina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dark, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Disability, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Songfic, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ну, привет, Питер, скучал по мне? Жаль, что ты не можешь мне ответить.</p><p>Жизнерадостное лицо юноши мгновенно меняется, бледнея, а глаза наливаются тьмой. Он обходит инвалидную коляску по кругу, мягко скользя рукой по плечам неподвижно сидящего мужчины.</p><p>— К тебе так легко попасть. Достаточно представиться любимым племянничком, он ведь у тебя и вправду есть? Ты, наверное, спрашиваешь себя, что мне от тебя нужно, зачем я постоянно прихожу сюда… Я и сам ищу ответ на этот вопрос.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Стайлз, одержимый Ногицуне, приходит к обожженному и парализованному Питеру Хейлу, привлеченный его зарождающимся безумием и жаждой мести.</p><p>Изначально задумывалось, как серия коротких постов для группы по Стетеру. Теперь это вполне полноценная работа.</p><p>Песня к фику: Powerwolf – Touch Of Evil, текст которой прям в тему. <a href="https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/j/judas_priest/a_touch_of_evil.html">Вот ссылка на перевод, кому интересно</a></p><p>Арт от талантливого maXKennedy:<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>— Добрый день, мистер Хейл. К вам опять посетитель. Вы можете проходить, мистер Стилински.</p><p>— Ой, да бросьте, чувствую себя ужасно старым, просто Стайлз. Как он сегодня?</p><p>— Как обычно, без изменений. Хорошо, что его теперь хоть кто-то навещает. Говорят, присутствие близких может приблизить выздоровление. Ну что ж, оставлю вас наедине.</p><p>Медсестра выходит из палаты и деликатно прикрывает деверь.</p><p>— Ну, привет, Питер, скучал по мне? Жаль, что ты не можешь мне ответить.</p><p>Жизнерадостное лицо юноши мгновенно меняется, бледнея, а глаза наливаются тьмой. Он обходит инвалидную коляску по кругу, мягко скользя рукой по плечам неподвижно сидящего мужчины.</p><p>— К тебе так легко попасть. Достаточно представиться любимым племянничком, он ведь у тебя и вправду есть? Ты, наверное, спрашиваешь себя, что мне от тебя нужно, зачем я постоянно прихожу сюда… Я и сам ищу ответ на этот вопрос.</p><p>Завершив круг, парень опускается на корточки, заглядывая мужчине в глаза. Ладони ложатся на бедра, и длинные сильные пальцы впиваются в мягкую ткань больничных штанов.</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, кто я, волчара, чувствуешь меня в этом хрупком теле? У тебя волоски по всему телу дыбом встают, когда я рядом. Хочешь выбраться отсюда? Знаю, хочешь. Тебе осточертел этот обожженный огрызок плоти. И я могу помочь тебе. Но у всего есть цена.</p><p>Ладони скользят выше, задирая полы халата. Юноша почти невесомо касается большими пальцами паха мужчины.</p><p>— Хочу тебя себе. Хочу выпустить наружу горящее внутри тебя безумие. Оно так сладко звучит в твоей голове. Я за километры его услышал и сразу примчался. Меня к тебе как магнитом тянет. Соглашайся, волче. Я для тебя все сделаю. Согласен стать моим?</p><p>По виску Хейла катится капля пота. Внутри мальчишки клубком свилась тьма, и её мощь ужасает. Волк бьется в парализованном теле, скулит и поджимает хвост, велит бежать подальше, за край света.</p><p>Но Питер на многое готов ради свободы и мести. Даже отдаться в добровольное рабство чудовищу, стоящему перед ним на коленях.</p><p>И собрав всю свою решимость в кулак, он мысленно шепчет:</p><p>«Да, согласен….»</p><p>***<br/>
Питер просыпается рывком. Сердце колотится, как бешеное, а простыня под ним сырая от пота.</p><p>Хейл пялится в темноту, стараясь не заснуть обратно. Это не так-то просто, ведь его глаза останутся закрытыми до прихода медсестры.</p><p>Он дал согласие. Пусть лишь только во сне, но демона это не остановит. Питер уверен, что мальчишка услышал его ответ, даже если находился за дюжину миль.</p><p>Хейл ждал этого дня. Ждал и боялся, что не успеет проснуться вовремя. Ждал, когда его подсознание, тонущее в пучине безумия, сдастся. Наяву, в свете больничных ламп он еще был способен бороться с лисом. Но как победить самого себя?</p><p>Питер лежит в темноте наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p>Хейл знает, <i>он</i> придёт. Будет приходить снова и снова. Ведь настоящий ответ ему известен. И не важно, сколько Питер сможет хранить молчание. Демон терпелив. Он умеет ждать…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Водные процедуры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ох, Стайлз, скоро ты совсем лишишь меня работы.</p>
<p>Симпатичная медсестра в возрасте кокетливо хлопнула ресницами.</p>
<p>— Мне совсем не сложно, мисс?..</p>
<p>— Айрис, просто Айрис. И как так вышло, что такой приятный молодой человек почти каждый день приходит поухаживать за дальним родственником вместо того, чтобы проводить время с друзьями или своей девушкой? Или это какое-то новое увлечение нынешней молодежи?</p>
<p>— Нет, я один такой, — парень широко улыбнулся, по-лягушачьи растягивая губы, — просто у Питера осталось не так уж много близких людей.</p>
<p>— Не так уж много? Ты вообще единственный, кто его посещает! Ну, раз ты готов доблестно меня подменить, пойду вздремну. По расписанию сейчас водные процедуры. Справишься?</p>
<p>— Спрашиваете! Я проходил курс по уходу за лежачими больными.</p>
<p>— Даже так? Ну и славненько, хорошего дня!</p>
<p>Если бы Питер мог кричать, то от его вопля дрожали бы стены. Темная тварь в обличии несуразного мальчишки медленно повернулась к нему и задумчиво наклонила голову к правому плечу, а потом к левому, будто прислушиваясь. Когда-то Хейл сам любил так делать, но сейчас это выглядело как насмешка.</p>
<p>— Привет, волчара, ждал меня?</p>
<p>«Нет! Убирайся отсюда! Глаза б мои тебя не видели!» — хотел проорать Питер, но парализованное тело как всегда осталось неподвижным. Регулярные визиты ногицуне совсем не способствовали душевному равновесию.</p>
<p>— Ты не надумал принять моё предложение? Всего одно слово, и я верну тебе твое тело. Только представь! Ты сможешь бегать по лесу, пить, трахаться… Нет? Жаль. Ну и ладно. Мы и без этого отлично развлечемся сегодня, что скажешь? Интересно, мой славный пёсик любит купаться? Давай-ка проверим.</p>
<p>«Ты же не собираешься?.. Черт, ты, правда, собираешься это сделать?!» — если бы Питер мог краснеть, его щеки бы сейчас пылали от смеси ярости и стыда.</p>
<p>Стайлз жадно потянул носом воздух, вдыхая запах противоречивых эмоций, и розовый кончик языка на мгновение мелькнул в уголке губ. Щелкнули тормозам инвалидного кресла, и Стилински толкнул его в сторону душевой.</p>
<p>Тощий парнишка оказался на удивление сильным, ловко подхватывая мужчину подмышки и сдергивая с кресла. Он сноровисто стянул с Хейла халат и пижаму.</p>
<p>— Какую воду любишь? Погорячее? — Стайлз многозначительно подвигал бровями, — Оборотни же более теплокровные, чем люди? Такс, где тут мыло?</p>
<p>Мальчишка суетился, болтая сам с собой. Сейчас он выглядел, как обычный школьник, без своей бледной кожи и лихорадочно горящих глаз. Но Питер все равно чувствовал темную мощь демона, живущего в нём. От этого ощущения волк внутри Хейла сходил с ума от ужаса.</p>
<p>— Как же тебе, наверное, не по себе сидеть голым перед мальчишкой вдвое младше тебя? Ну, ничего, у меня это тоже впервые, — демон осклабился, — не переживай, для паралитика ты отлично выглядишь.</p>
<p>Стайлз на мгновение скрылся из виду. Зашумела вода, и комната начала наполняться паром.</p>
<p>— Ладно, не буду шутить про противоблошиный шампунь, — Стайлз сноровисто обдал Питера из душа и принялся намыливать ему голову, пропуская вьющиеся отросшие волосы сквозь пальцы, проходясь за ушами и задевая короткими ногтями кожу. Дико было осознавать, что эти ногти и пальцы могут войти в человеческую плоть, как в подтаявшее масло, дробя кости и разрывая органы. Стайлз сосредоточенно тер мужчине подмышки, бормоча про не в меру мохнатых оборотней. Питер начал покрываться гусиной кожей от этих незамысловатых прикосновений. Заметив его состояние, парень вскинул бровь.</p>
<p>— Нервничаешь, волчара, тяжело не иметь возможности все контролировать? — он постучал пальцем по лбу мужчины. — Ты же хочешь наружу, из этой клетки, из своей зажаренной шкуры? Я могу тебе это обеспечить, достаточно только попросить… Пойти на сделку с лисом. Хочешь? Нет? Ну, тогда тебе придется терпеть все, что я пожелаю сделать с тобой.</p>
<p>Парень опустился на колени, держа в руках намыленную губку. Глядя на парализованного оборотня снизу вверх, он коснулся его ступни. Бережно скользнул губкой по голени и вновь двинулся вниз, намыливая между пальцами. Перебирая их и тщательно массируя каждый, он неотрывно всматривался в лицо Хейла, прикусывая губу.</p>
<p>Питеру нестерпимо хотелось сглотнуть вязкой комок, вставший в горле. Все это выглядело невероятно порнушно, если отбросить нюансы.</p>
<p>Губка щекотно прошлась под коленями, по бедрам и сразу переместилась на живот. Питер бы судорожно вдохнул, если б мог. Мелкий засранец ухмыльнулся. Он наклонился чуть ближе и засунул ладони Хейлу между бедер, разводя ноги чуть шире.</p>
<p>— Что у нас здесь?</p>
<p>Ловкие сильные пальцы обхватили яйца и приподняли их. Губка скользнула в промежность, проехалась между ягодиц и вновь вернулась к волчьему достоинству. Стайлз бесцеремонно мыл Хейла, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, ероша волосы в паху и размазывая пену по бедрам. В этот момент Питер был благодарен своему неподвижному телу за отсутствие любых реакций.</p>
<p>— Ну, вот и все, больше дергался. Десять минут стыда и позора закончились, волче. Ну и каково это, когда тебя беспомощного лапает кто-то вроде меня? Думаю, я буду почаще приходить в это время и устраивать тебе водные процедуры, что скажешь?</p>
<p>Как же Хейлу хотелось завыть, вскочить и разорвать наглому мальчишке горло.</p>
<p>— Ладно, не буду больше тебя мучить. Сегодня, по крайней мере, — Стайлз накинул на оборотня полотенце и выкатил в палату.</p>
<p>— Если надумаешь принять моё предложение, только свистни, и я мигом прибегу, волче. А пока буду наслаждаться тем, что мне дает твое положение. До завтра! — лис мерзким влажным звуком поцеловал оборотня в лоб и ушел, мягко прикрыв дверь.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. Bad moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Медицинское допущение. Предположим, что в связи с оборотнической сущностью Питер, хоть и полностью парализован, продолжает ощущать все прикосновения и манипуляции с его телом.</p>
<p>Музыкальное сопровождение: Mourning Rituals – Bad Moon Rising</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Взошедшая луна ярко освещает комнату. Питер лежит в своей койке и вынужденно пялится в потолок. По средам дежурит новый медбрат, который частенько забывает опустить Хейлу веки на ночь. Но сегодня Питер благодарен ему за это - в полнолуние его всегда мучают кошмары. Не то чтобы он не видел их в обычные дни, но при полной луне кошмары обычно становились по-настоящему невыносимыми.</p>
<p>Запах паленой плоти был настолько реален, что Питер забывал, где он. Забывал, что пожар уже случился, забывал, что ничего нельзя изменить. Он вновь ломился сквозь осыпающиеся горящие балки, пытаясь вырваться из смертельной ловушки. Снова слышал крики и плач. Снова пытался спасти хоть кого-нибудь. И, просыпаясь, радовался, что не нужно заново переживать боль от ожогов, что горечь утраты притупилась, а кожа покрылась рубцами.</p>
<p>Скрип заколоченного к осени окна выдергивает мужчину из мрачных мыслей. Незваный гость с тихим шорохом соскальзывает с подоконника, а в нос ударяет запах стирального порошка, жареной курицы и аддерола.</p>
<p>— Да-да, Питер, я вынул гвозди и сломал защелку на окне в прошлый раз, когда медсестра увела тебя на капельницу. Мисс Айрис была так добра, что позволила подождать тебя прямо в палате. Можешь сказать ей спасибо. Не хотелось бы пробираться сюда, вырубая всех здешних работников.</p>
<p>Питер слышит, как шуршит снимаемая одежда. Кровать прогибается, и над Хейлом нависает взъерошенная голова. Сегодня Стайлз бледнее обычного даже несмотря на привычный облик демона. Он внимательно всматривается в безразличное лицо оборотня, чувствуя его недовольство, приправленное нервным ожиданием.</p>
<p>— Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь мучить тебя сегодня. Просто мне нужен теплый бок, чтобы согреться.</p>
<p>Сначала Питер решает, что мальчишка, как обычно, дразнит его, играя словами, но тот, оказывается, весьма буквален. Кожа Стайлза практически ледяная. Ночами уже довольно холодно, но, судя по мягким шагам и тому, что оборотень видел боковым зрением, парень пришел босиком в одной толстовке и пижамных штанах. Будто что-то гнало его из дома, не давая даже одеться как следует. От парня непривычно пахнет нервозностью, что, по мнению Хейла, не предвещает ничего хорошего. Видимо, сегодня плохая ночь не только у Питера.</p>
<p>Мальчишка притирается к оборотню всем телом. Сквозь тонкую больничную одежду Питер чувствует выпирающие ребра и острые подвздошные косточки.</p>
<p>— Как считаешь, будет очень неловко, если кто-нибудь зайдет, а ты лежишь тут в одной кровати с полуголым школьником? И не стыдно тебе, волче?</p>
<p>Питеру до зуда во всем теле хочется фыркнуть.</p>
<p>Поёрзав, парень закидывает на Питера руку и ногу, натягивая повыше куцое больничное одеяло. И впервые за все время, что провел в палате Хейла, замолкает больше чем на минуту. Звенящая тишина заполняет палату. Можно даже подумать, что мальчишка спит, настолько мерное у него сердцебиение и тихое дыхание. Поэтому Питер мысленно вздрагивает, когда над ухом внезапно раздается голос, лишенный обычного для Стайлза ехидства.</p>
<p> — Ты знал, что моя мать умерла от височной деменции? Перед смертью она постоянно кричала, что я убиваю её. Кидала в меня все, что попадалось под руку, когда я входил в палату. Просила отца избавиться от меня. Мне было семь лет, кстати говоря. В этом возрасте сложно понять, что дело в болезни, а не в тебе самом. Я считал себя чудовищем, винил себя в происходящем. Я думал, быть может я демон. Это объяснило бы ненависть мамы, её помешательство и смерть.… Именно тогда мой разум стал как магнит для ногицуне, как манящий сосуд, полный боли, самобичевания и отчаяния. Я впустил его в свою голову. Это было так легко. По-настоящему стать чудовищем. Я совсем ему не сопротивлялся. Возможно именно то, что я готов был принять свою потустороннюю суть, позволило нам так легко ужиться. Демон пил мою боль, а я позволял ему все, о чем он просил. Со временем мне стало легче. Я не сошел с ума, не покончил с собой. За это я благодарен лису. Отец не пережил бы еще одной утраты за столь короткий срок.</p>
<p>Этот неожиданный монолог пробирает Хейла до самых костей. Он невольно представляет маленького замученного горем мальчика, отвергнутого матерью, лежащего ночью в своей кровати и одолеваемого демонами. И эти демоны настолько ужасны, что по сравнению с ними тысячелетний темный лис кажется плюшевой игрушкой. Внутри будто кошки скребут. До пожара у Питера были племянники возраста Стайлза. От мысли, что кто-то из волчат мог испытать нечто подобное, хотелось зарычать и впиться зубами чью-нибудь глотку. Хейл понимает, что опасно жалеть трикстера, который с легкостью втирается в доверие, но мальчишка не врёт, когда говорит о себе. Даже его запах меняется на что-то сырое и тоскливое. Так обычно пахнут омеги-одиночки, давно отколовшиеся от стаи. А Стайлз тем временем сползает чуть ниже и, уткнувшись лицом оборотню в подмышку, продолжает. Из-за позы его голос становится глуше, но волчий слух отчетливо ловит каждое слово.</p>
<p> — Не все предыдущие хозяева ногицуне смогли принять демона и жить с ним в некотором подобии согласия, как это вышло у меня. Многие сходили с ума и творили ужасные вещи. Убийства близких, изощренные пытки… Сложно удержать своих внутренних демонов, когда к ним добавляется еще один, дающий практически безграничную силу. Иногда я вижу его прошлые жизни. Особенно в полнолуние. Это очень похоже на кошмары, только намного ярче и реальнее. Запах крови, вкус внутренностей, предсмертные мольбы и вопли… Забавно, правда? Мы лежим тут вдвоём и не спим по одной и той же причине. У нас много общего, Питер, больше, чем ты думаешь.</p>
<p>На этой фразе холодная ладошка ныряет под футболку, оглаживая мягкий живот Хейла, и тот сразу забывает о своей иррациональной жалости к маленькому чудовищу. Все волоски на теле Питера встают дыбом. Он пытается убедить себя, что это из-за холода. Но вероятнее всего дело в том, что его давно никто не касался ТАК. </p>
<p>Стайлз с самого начала не видел в нём бесчувственную куклу, которую надо привести в порядок, как это делали все местные врачи и медсестры. О нет, все было намного хуже.</p>
<p>Стайлз гладит его, будто свою собственность. Ладонь медленно двигается по коже оборотня, постепенно согреваясь. Иногда короткие ногти цепляют рубцы от ожогов, исследуя бугры и впадины, оставленные пламенем. Лису, в отличие от людей, абсолютно безразлично, насколько изуродована оболочка Хейла.</p>
<p>Парень приподнимается на локте и ведёт носом по шее Питера, а потом легонько кусает за плечо. Питер с ужасом ждёт продолжения всех этих заигрываний, зная, что лис может выкинуть все что угодно. Но идут минуты, и ничего не происходит, а потом блуждающая по низу живота рука целомудренно смещается выше.</p>
<p> — Я чувствую, как твой волк боится меня. И не виню его за это. Он лучше любого чувствует опасность и силу. Но эта тьма не моя. Она не принадлежит мальчишке, которым я был раньше. В большей степени я остаюсь им и сейчас. Я никогда не мог поговорить обо всем этом хоть с кем-то. С отцом, друзьями, школьным психологом. Но, оказывается, довольно легко выговориться парализованному полубезумному оборотню, терзаемому жаждой мести. Тебе нужно брать за это деньги, чувак…</p>
<p>Тон Стайлза вновь становится шутливым. Видимо, откровенные разговоры на сегодня окончены.</p>
<p>— Что-то я разболтался, пора и честь знать. Не принимай мою откровенность на свой счет, это полнолуние так на меня действует. Не переживай, я уйду до утреннего обхода. Сегодня можешь спать спокойно, волче, твои кошмары испугаются меня и не придут. Как и мои, надеюсь.… Ну, хорошей мне ночи…</p>
<p>Стайлз бережно касается век, закрывая оборотню глаза. А затем берёт Питера за запястье и тянет на себя, заставляя лечь на бок. Он поворачивается к оборотню спиной и укрывается его рукой, как одеялом. Теперь Хейл будто бы обнимает парня по собственной воле. Стайлз понемногу отогревается в горячих волчьих руках и окончательно затихает. Нос Питера буквально в дюйме от затылка мальчишки. Если постараться, то можно представить, что он с легкостью удерживает хрупкое по волчьим меркам тело. Это дарит почти невесомое ощущения контроля и спокойствия, и Питер сам не замечает, как проваливается в блаженную темноту.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. Первый раз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не люблю брить пациентов. У меня это не особо хорошо выходит. У бедняг потом все лицо в порезах, будто они дрались с дикими кошками.</p><p>— Не переживайте, Айрис, бритьё — не женское дело. К тому же было бы подозрительно, если б вы умели. Я мог бы подумать чего. Например, что вы оборотень и вынуждены избавляться от густых бакенбард каждое полнолуние.</p><p>Медсестра хмыкнула и демонстративно закатила глаза.</p><p>— Слава богу, это не так! Хорошо, что изобрели бритвенный станок, иначе я бы обязательно отхватила кому-нибудь ухо опасной бритвой.</p><p>Стайлз растянул губы в ухмылке так широко, что верхняя часть его головы, казалось, сейчас отвалится. Он подмигнул Питеру, залез рукой в карман и что-то сжал. Что-то, пахнущее старой костью и металлом.</p><p>— Ладно, оставляю вас, мальчики. Бульварный роман, забытый кем-то из посетителей, сам себя не прочитает.</p><p>Стайлз поймал брошенный медсестрой одноразовый станок и закрыл за ней дверь. На защелку.</p><p>— Привет, Хейл! У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Ты по-любому устал от дешевых бритв. Они ужасно царапают кожу и всё такое. А с учетом твоей «поломавшейся», — Стайлз изобразил пальцами кавычки, — регенерации для тебя это вдвойне невыносимо, я уверен.</p><p>Мальчишка выкинул станок в мусорное ведро и достал из кармана настоящее произведение искусства. Будь Питер в состоянии, он бы удивленно вскинул брови. Стайлз с приятным щелчком раскрыл бритву, являя миру отполированное серебряное лезвие. Оно было настолько идеально ровное, что зазывно блестело даже в свете тусклой больничной лампы. Изящную костяную ручку покрывала затейливая резьба. Такая антикварная вещица была не по карману обычному школьнику. Стайлз почувствовал удивление и недоверие Питера. Он поднёс бритву ближе и медленно покрутил в руках, чтобы Хейл мог лучше оценить её.</p><p>— Ты не подумай, я не украл её. А вот предыдущий хозяин — да. Мне же он отдал её абсолютно добровольно. Она все равно не нужна ему теперь, когда его запястье сломано в четырёх местах. Наверное, тебе хочется узнать, умею ли я ей пользоваться? Честно говоря, ни разу не пробовал. Проверим вместе?</p><p>Питер не особо боялся, что мальчишка его порежет. Если к возвращению Айрис он окажется исполосованным в кровь, это будет даже к лучшему. Возможно, Стайлза перестанут пускать сюда, и Питер, вздохнув с облегчением, продолжит сходить с ума без посторонней помощи.</p><p>Размышления Питера прервали суетливые движения Стайлза и его возобновившийся бубнёж. Парень попытался скинуть рюкзак на кровать, промахнулся и, чертыхаясь, исчез из поля зрения. Следом за звуком расстегиваемой молнии Хейл уловил запах кедра с нотой лайма и чего-то цветочного.</p><p>— Я бы хотел сделать все правильно, волче, но мыло взбить нечем. Тот воришка не смог утащить набор целиком, вместе с чашкой и помазком. Бездарность. Хотя кое-что я все же могу.</p><p>Стайлз ушёл в ванную и включил воду. Когда он вернутся, то в его руках оказалось мокрое, горячее полотенце. Он обернул им лицо Питера, чтобы хоть немного распарить кожу. Влажная ткань приятно прильнула к щекам. Стайлз, дурачась, накинул на Питера простыню, изображая парикмахера.</p><p>— Вам как обычно, месье? — произнёс он, сдергивая полотенце и перекидывая его через руку.</p><p>Мальчишка быстро обмазал Хейла обычной пеной из баллона и крепко сжал пальцы на его подбородке.</p><p>— Красивое у тебя лицо, волчара. Постараемся его не испортить.</p><p>Несмотря на поток шуток и ужимок, Стайлз действовал очень аккуратно. Он прижал бритву к здоровой щеке Питера и медленно повёл вниз. Прохладный металл скользил по коже, с приятным шорохом избавляя Хейла от щетины. Сосредоточенное лицо мальчишки оказалось всего в паре дюймов, и Питер, от нечего делать, стал внимательно разглядывать его. В чём-то парень даже оказался симпатичным. Если переодеть его и привести в порядок волосы.</p><p>После пробного движения бритвой Стайлз вошёл во вкус и постепенно ускорился, ловко поворачивая и наклоняя голову оборотня в разные стороны для лучшего обзора. Погрузившись в размышления, Питер невольно залип на его губах, надеясь, что увлечённый процессом мальчишка не заметит этого. Тот даже высунул кончик языка от усердия, и Питер старательно погнал прочь похабные мысли, зная, насколько паршивец чувствителен к любым эмоциям.</p><p>Шустро орудуя лезвием, Стайлз за несколько минут дочиста выскреб лицо Питера, не оставив ни единого волоска или царапины. Он стёр остатки пены уже остывшим полотенцем и провёл костяшками пальцев по подбородку и щекам мужчины, оценивая гладкость кожи.</p><p>— Уже почти все, мохнатый. Последний штрих, — раздался звук выдёргиваемой пробки, запах кедра усилился, и к нему добавились ноты белого перца и жасмина. Питер оказался приятно удивлен выбором аромата. — Я не могу различать запахи так же хорошо, как и ты, но думаю, тебе понравиться.</p><p>Шершавые пальцы Стайлза прошлись по щекам, мазнули за ушами и шутливо оставили каплю лосьона на носу. Прохладные прикосновения приятно освежили горящую кожу.</p><p>— Ну вот, теперь ты не только гладенький, но еще и приятно пахнешь. Запах больничного мыла — полный отстой.</p><p>Стайлз накрыл ладонью обгоревшую часть лица Питера, задумчиво поглаживая большим пальцем уголок рта. Он долго рассматривал оборотня, а потом хитро улыбнулся, и Питер понял, что это еще не конец.</p><p>— Знаешь, что действительно забавно? Во мне живёт практически всесильный гений манипуляции, а я все ещё ни с кем не целовался.</p><p>Холодный, горчивший от лосьона палец с силой надавил Питеру на нижнюю губу, залез в рот и смял безвольный язык. Питер почувствовал, как во рту начала скапливаться слюна, и как мальчишка, смочив палец, размазал её по губам. Он исследовал острую кромку зубов. Гладил ребристое нёбо. Надавливал на теплую мякоть щеки, оттягивая обожженную кожу изнутри так, как мог бы это сделать крепко стоящий член. Питер с отвращением и дрожью осознал, как пошло и вызывающе это выглядит со стороны. Зрачки мальчишки расширились, подтверждая догадку, а по комнате поплыл запах похоти. Волк внутри предупреждающе зарычал, ощущая демона, проступающего сквозь личину школьника. Стайлз убрал палец, и нитка слюны осела на подбородке мужчины.</p><p>— Видимо дело в том, что мне ни разу не хотелось попробовать, каково это… До сегодняшнего дня.</p><p>Мальчишка вцепился в отвороты халата Питера, дернул на себя, и голова мужчины запрокинулась от резкого движения. Стайлз впихнул колено Хейлу между ног и навис над ним. Кресло скрипнуло под двойным весом.</p><p>— Тут была бы уместна ремарка, как в дешевой мелодраме, что я ждал кого-то особенного. Хотя ты действительно особенный, Питер. Вдохни поглубже.</p><p>Губы у мальчишки были влажные и мягкие, у Питера — сухие и неподвижные. Стайлз лизался с ним с энтузиазмом подростка и опытом человека, прожившего не одну сотню жизней. И это было действительно горячо. Питер в попытке отвлечься пытался вспомнить кого-нибудь из своих многочисленных пассий, кто целовал его с таким же наслаждением. И не смог. Мальчишка долго исследовал языком его рот, а потом с влажным звуком отстранился. Слюна была повсюду, она блестела на губах Стайлза и щеках Питера, подсыхая и неприятно стягивая кожу. У Хейла было ощущение, будто его только что поимели самым извращенным образом. Хотелось утереться, а еще лучше — умыться. Не то чтобы Питер был ханжой, но он точно не испытывал раньше ничего подобного. Было волнительно и в тоже время мерзко до тошноты. Находись Питер в другом положении, он счёл бы это интересным опытом. Опытом, который вряд ли захотел бы повторить. А если и захотел, то потом, так или иначе, расправился бы с наглым мальчишкой.</p><p>Чтобы отвлечься, Хейл в красках представил, как сжимает пальцы на горле паршивца и как когти погружаются в бледную кожу, пачкаясь в крови. Это немного успокоило его.</p><p>Из-за неудобной позы мужчина какое-то время пялился в потолок, пока холодные пальцы не зарылись в его волосы, мягко подпирая затылок. Ракурс сменился, и лицо Стайлза оказалось так близко, что Питер почувствовал чужое дыхание. Мальчишка натянул рукав своей толстовки и тыльной стороной ладони вытер Питеру губы и щеки.</p><p>— Надеюсь, это не был и твой первый поцелуй, а то как-то неловко выйдет.</p><p>Питер мысленно закатил глаза. Мальчишка аккуратно сдвинул голову мужчины немного вперед, устраивая его в привычном положении. А потом наклонился я к его уху и томно, будто девица на первом свидании, прошептал:</p><p>— Мне очень понравился сегодняшний вечер, дорогой. Спасибо. Можешь меня не провожать, я знаю дорогу.</p><p>И ушёл из палаты, оставляя Питера наедине с тишиной и тонким ароматом кедра и лайма.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5. Физиотерапия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер практически растёкся по кушетке, пока ловкие пальцы мяли, скользили, поглаживали, оттягивая кожу и сжимая плоть.</p><p>— Ох, Хейл, ты просто каменный. Не уверен, что смогу с этим справиться должным образом.</p><p>Мелкий засранец определённо скромничал. Его хватка была деликатной, но достаточно сильной.</p><p>Когда ладони Стайлза сместились чуть выше, Питер едва не застонал от удовольствия. Точно бы застонал, если мог. Ему было настолько хорошо, что он впервые за долгое время отпустил себя, отбрасывая злость и темные мысли.</p><p>Да, вот оно, вот здесь, детка, ох… Он так долго мечтал об этом.</p><p>Еще полчаса назад, когда Стилински ворвался в больницу, размахивая сертификатом о прохождении курсов лечебного массажа и громко вещая, что теперь сам может взяться за физиопроцедуры, Питер заранее возненавидел его. Но сейчас он был готов взять все невысказанные проклятья назад. Как только за медсестрой закрылась дверь, Стайлз стянул с него халат и майку, милостиво оставив оборотня в штанах, и бережно переложил на кушетку. Он обхватил ладонями голову Питера и аккуратно поворачивал, пока не устроил его максимально удобно. Все прикосновения были безумно далеки от безразличных действий врачей, обращавшихся с Хейлом, как с куском мяса.</p><p>Из-за вечного нахождения в одной и той же позе шея и плечи Питера практически онемели и постоянно ныли. И теперь, когда Стилински взялся за них, разминая сбившиеся в комок мышцы, растирая и разогревая, боль впервые за долгое время начала уходить.</p><p>— Местный массажист однозначно халтурит. Ты тоже так думаешь? Может, стоит сменить специалиста или больницу? Как насчёт переехать ко мне, волче? Поселишься у меня под кроватью. Буду мять тебя каждый день, — Парень умело надавил большими пальцами на основание шеи, и волоски по всему телу Питера встали дыбом.</p><p>— Оу, чувствительное местечко? Любишь, когда тебе чешут за ушком? Я запомню.</p><p>Стоило бы возмутиться, но сейчас Хейлу было плевать даже на собачьи шуточки. Плеснув еще немного массажного масла, Стайлз принялся тереть кожу Питера, пока та не покраснела.</p><p>— Выдыхай на счёт три, — глумливо шепнул Стилински, отлично зная, что оборотень не может контролировать дыхание. Он звонко шлёпнул ладонями по разогретой спине и тут же надавил.</p><p>Позвонки с хрустом встали на место, и у Питера закружилась голова от пришедшего в норму кровотока. Финальные успокаивающие поглаживания практически усыпили его. Он знал, что расслабляться в присутствие лиса было огромной глупостью, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Тело гудело от восторга.</p><p>— Скажи, волче, а у тебя бывают мокрые сны? Ну, в смысле часто ты просыпаешься по утрам в собственной сперме? Я понимаю, что у тебя не стоит, но против потребностей организма не попрёшь, живчики должны обновляться даже у оборотней. Или нет?</p><p>Прохладные ладони сползли ниже, поглаживая поясницу.</p><p>— А то помимо обычного массажа я освоил еще кое-что. Правда, никогда не пробовал это на живых людях, но не думаю, что это так уж важно…</p><p>О, чёрт. Питер на двести процентов был уверен, что знает, о чём речь. Он затылком чувствовал, как лис ухмыляется.</p><p>— Милая добрая Айрис. Только благодаря ей мы сейчас сможем совместить приятное с полезным. Вряд ли персонал оценил бы раздетого пациента и его посетителя, а так… — звук натягиваемой латексной перчатки, как взведённый курок, обозначил серьёзность намерений. — А так добрый племянник просто помогает дядюшке с реабилитацией, ничего криминального.</p><p>Мальчишка приспустил штаны и развёл Питеру ягодицы. Капли массажного масла покатились по коже, оставляя за собой блестящие дорожки. Лис мгновение полюбовался представшей перед ним картиной.</p><p>— Я мог бы использовать только один палец, чтобы пощадить твою невинность. Но на всех форумах пишут, что двумя сподручнее. Тише, волче, я чувствую, как ты дёргаешься там внутри этого бесполезного тела. Тебе всё равно не избежать нашей маленькой процедуры. Если ты представишь что-нибудь приятное, то мы сможем закончить быстрее. Я даже не расстроюсь, если в твоих фантазиях будет фигурировать моё разорванное горло.</p><p>Питер отчаянно пытался пошевелить хоть пальцем, издать любой, даже самый слабый звук. Он безумно хотел сжаться, или как-то иначе остановить проникновение. Но даже ярость и отвращение не могли запустить волчью регенерацию и вернуть телу подвижность.</p><p>Стайлз медленно ввел один палец и мягко потёр заветный бугорок.</p><p>Это было… необычно. Будто волна лёгкой дрожи прошлась от загривка до кончиков пальцев.</p><p>— Неплохо для начала. Сосредоточься на ощущениях.</p><p>Второй палец пошёл туже. Волк внутри выл от собственного бессилия. Подкравшийся враг посягнул на его гордость, желая унизить и покрыть, будто самку. Человеческой половине было немного проще. Питер понимал, что лис не отстанет, пока не получит желаемое. И сухой оргазм его явно не устроит.</p><p>Стайлз всё увереннее орудовал двумя пальцами, надавливая, сжимая и обводя по кругу. Он довольно хмыкнул, когда неподвижное до этого тело Питера, не реагировавшее даже на боль, начало дрожать. Хотя это было больше похоже на судороги, чем на естественную реакцию организма на удовольствие.</p><p>— Интересно. Кажется, один сеанс моей инновационной терапии принёс больше результатов, чем месяцы пребывания в этой богадельне. Но, вообще-то, я здесь не за этим. Давай, волчара, не заставляй меня ждать, — мальчишка наклонился над кушеткой и задышал Хейлу в шею, а потом легонько укусил за загривок.</p><p>Волк с пеной у рта дёрнулся наружу. А Питер с ужасом и восторгом почувствовал, как тело отзывается, вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения к простате.</p><p>Лис неожиданно вынул пальцы и тут же резко вставил обратно, одновременно с этим подсовывая под мужчину сложенную лодочкой ладонь. Он придавил мягкий безжизненный член к животу и хрипло прошептал:</p><p>— Кончай, мохнатый…</p><p>На мгновение Питеру показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Все мышцы свело, а яйца заныли от боли. Сперма медленно, будто нехотя, полилась в ладонь мальчишке. Она вытекала равномерно и очень долго, пока мужчину перетряхивало от оргазма. Сладкий и пряный аромат удовлетворения вперемежку со стыдом наполнил комнату.</p><p>Стайлз вынул пальцы, а затем аккуратно вытащил руку из-под оборотня, не уронив ни капли. Он опустился на корточки и оказался прямо перед лицом Питера.</p><p>— Видимо с мокрыми снами у тебя беда, смотри, как много накопилось.</p><p>Лис стянул зубами перчатку, обмакнул большой палец в сперму и с видом опытного дегустатора слизнул. А затем высунул язык и широко мазнул им по ладони. Питер был готов признать, что это было горячо. Особенно если опустить тот факт, что перед ним одержимый демоном полубезумный школьник, который только что без разрешения залез к нему в зад. Почувствовав заинтересованность, лис оторвался от вылизывания своей руки и гадостно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Как не вежливо с моей стороны не поделиться с тобой. Думаю, у меня осталось немного, — и он провёл языком по губам Питера, оставляя на них горький привкус.</p><p>Вымотанный пережитыми эмоциями, Питер не почувствовал ничего, кроме этой горечи. Ни злости, ни отвращения.</p><p>В коридоре раздался мерный перестук каблуков, и Стайлз резко вскочил, пряча перчатку в карман и подтягивая повыше штаны Питера.</p><p>— Ну как вы тут? — Айрис просунула голову в дверь.</p><p>— Просто замечательно! Мне кажется, дяде стало значительно легче, — Стайлз с невинным видом похлопал Питера по плечу. — Не оставите нас наедине еще на пару минут? Мне нужно сказать дядюшке кое-что личное.</p><p>Медсестра кивнула и вышла.</p><p>— Чуть не попались. В этот раз было бы тяжело отвертеться. Интересно, смог бы я обвинить парализованного родственника в сексуальном домогательстве к несовершеннолетнему племяннику? «Ох, мистер полицейский, он заставлял меня мыться с ним в душе и трогать в <i>этих</i> местах. В смысле он не может говорить и двигаться? Вы бы видели, как он на меня смотрел!»</p><p>Мальчишка взял со стола одноразовые салфетки, оттянул резинку штанов и насухо вытер Питеру промежность, убирая следы «преступления».</p><p>— Жаль, что я не могу пометить тебя по-настоящему. Санитары точно обратят внимание на засос. Но зато <i>ты</i> смог пометить меня. Правда, здорово? — он поднёс ладонь к лицу и жадно вдохнул.</p><p>— Я буду наслаждаться знанием, что не безразличен тебе, волче. Ведь волки не кончают на тех, кто для них ничего не значит. Ну, бывай!</p><p>Озвучив эту извращенную версию волчьей верности и привязанности к спутнику жизни, Стайлз хохотнул и вышел, оставив Питера наедине с его противоречивыми мыслями.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6. Откровения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я опоздал? Опоздал! Оу… Извините! Добрый день!</p><p>Питер был готов завыть. Когда мальчишка не пришел в привычное время и Айрис, картинно вздохнув, сама покатила кресло в душевую, Хейл решил, что день будет тихим. Не то чтобы Стайлз приходил по какому-то конкретному расписанию. Но если он не появлялся к четырем, то его можно было не ждать. Видимо, это было как-то связано с его учебой или со сменами отца. А может с тем, что после пяти никого в палаты не пускали, и мальчишка не видел смысла тащиться через весь город ради такого короткого свидания.</p><p>— Привет, дружок, а мы уже закончили. Ты сегодня поздно. В школе задержали?</p><p>— Ага, оставили после уроков. Не все ценят мой искромётный юмор так как вы.</p><p>Парень улыбался, но Питер чувствовал — что-то не так. Наигранная весёлость могла обмануть человека, но не оборотня.</p><p>— К сожалению, приёмные часы почти закончились.</p><p>— Я обязан уйти прямо сейчас? Мне не понадобится много времени. Просто перекинусь с дядей парой фраз. Я… уезжаю из города на некоторое время, и другой возможности прийти перед отъездом уже не будет. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…</p><p>— Конечно, детка, минут десять у тебя точно есть. Мне нужно успеть в прачечную. Следи за временем сам, не хочу получить нагоняй, если ты задержишься, — медсестра свернула мокрое полотенце и грязную одежду и вышла, потрепав Стайлза по голове.</p><p>Стоило двери закрыться, улыбка мальчишки превратилась в гримасу. Парень выглядел… усталым?</p><p>— Не оставляли меня после уроков. Преподаватели не такие идиоты, чтобы ссориться со мной. Но ты, наверное, и сам догадался. И никуда я не уезжаю. Отец попал в аварию во время дежурства. Ничего смертельного на этот раз, но ходить сам не сможет довольно долгое время. Сломаны обе ноги. Он преследовал кое-кого. Эти ублюдки прострелили колёса. Забавно, я думал, такое бывает только в боевиках, ну знаешь, погоня, перестрелка, взрывающиеся полицейские тачки… Событие не для нашего маленького городка, — Стайлз опустился на стул и сжал переносицу так, будто у него болела голова. Воздух в палате стал настолько густым, что, казалось, его можно ножом резать, так сильно от него фонило ненавистью и нервозностью.</p><p>— Мне придётся приглядывать за отцом некоторое время. Не сказать, что у нас нет денег на сиделку, но зарплата шерифа всё же не располагает к крупным внеплановым расходам. Так что танцуй, волче, я отстану от тебя на несколько месяцев, а может и дольше. Врачи обозначили время реабилитации весьма расплывчато. Чёрт, я почти не спал этой ночью, если не считать получасовую дрёму в коридоре больницы. Наверняка не буду спать и следующей. Надо отдать кое-кому должок, — Стайлз завалился вперед, уткнувшись в подушку Питера, и оборотень ощутил тёплое дыхание прямо над ухом.</p><p>— Ох, волче, ты просто не представляешь, как я зол сейчас. У меня не так много людей, которые хоть что-то для меня значат. Очень непросто скрывать свою сущность от близких. Когда в тебе живет демон, ты не можешь себе позволить пустые привязанности…</p><p>Хейл не чувствовал в его словах ехидства или сарказма. Впервые с момента их знакомства Стайлз выглядел максимально открытым и уязвимым. Он дышал размеренно и глубоко, и это было до боли похоже на обычную человеческую попытку прийти в себя. Парень неосознанно запустил руку Питеру в волосы, в попытке утолить тактильный голод. Хейл знал, что в таком состоянии от мальчишки можно ожидать чего угодно, но вместо очередной каверзы Стайлз просто начал говорить…</p><p>***<br/>Однажды в школе какой-то старшеклассник решил, что может отлупить пару мелких пацанов забавы ради и разжиться их обедом и карманными деньгами. Мой отец тогда еще не был шерифом, так что его авторитет не мог меня защитить. Мне в целом было наплевать. Обидные прозвища и пара оплеух ничего не значат для того, кто помнит несколько сотен прожитых жизней. Но Скотт… Бедняга Скотти уже тогда начал страдать приступами астмы. После одной из таких нападок он попал в больницу. Хулиганы отобрали ингалятор и пару раз дали ему под дых за попытку заступиться за меня. Больницы к тому моменту я ненавидел лютой ненавистью…</p><p>Я подкараулил главного засранца в парке вечером по пути с тренировки. Когда он с ухмылкой, полной превосходства замахнулся на меня, я просто схватил его за ладонь и дернул. Я сжимал свои тонкие детские пальчики на его запястье, пока не услышал влажный хруст костей. Парень выл, дергался, делая себе только хуже. Я чувствовал его ужас, непонимание, отчаяние. Когда я его выпустил, он упал на колени, и я впервые посмотрел на кого-то сверху вниз. Демон внутри меня ликовал, он упивался болью и страхом, моим злорадством и утолённой жаждой мести. В тот самый момент я впервые по-настоящему возбудился. Вечером я сидел дома и гонял шкурку, вспоминая, как в моей ладони хрустели косточки того парня.</p><p>На следующий день тот переросток не пришел в школу. И через день тоже. Как и через месяц. Позже я узнал, что он так никому и не признался, кто его покалечил. Уж не знаю, что он в итоге рассказал родителям, но его семья вскоре переехала в другой город.</p><p>Это я к чему, волче… Хоть я и не совсем человек, я тоже способен испытывать сильную привязанность.</p><p>И, знаешь, этой ночью я возьму свой разваливающийся джип и поеду в соседний городок, еще более неказистый, чем Бэйкон Хиллс. Я приду в задрипанный мотель, где сегодня ночуют ребята, прострелившие отцу колёса. И утром, когда их найдёт уборщица, она о-о-очень расстроится. Ведь номер этих постояльцев будет чертовски грязным…</p><p>Этот монолог настолько был похож на извращенный сеанс психотерапии, что Питеру впервые за долгое время захотелось рассмеяться. Сегодня желания и мотивы мальчишки близки и понятны Хейлу. Стайлз наклонился еще ближе, так, чтобы его губы задевали обгоревший огрызок, оставшийся от уха Питера, и прошептал:</p><p>— А потом я вернусь домой, проверю своего спящего отца и уйду к себе в комнату, где буду дрочить как никогда в жизни. Я буду вспоминать, как разбирал на запчасти тех ублюдков, что чуть не отняли у меня отца. Буду вспоминать, сжимая в кулаке свои яйца, как их кровь текла по моим ладоням. И когда кончу, запах моей спермы смешается с едва уловимым ароматом железа, и это будет лучшее, что я когда-либо вдыхал.</p><p>Питер слушал это и представлял, как с таким же наслаждением вырвет глотки тем, кто виновен в смерти его семьи. Несмотря на описанную жестокость, сегодня Стайлз казался ему человечным как никогда. Парень отстранился и, потягиваясь, поднялся со стула.</p><p>— Кажется, я немного увлёкся. Сам не знаю, зачем я тебе всё это рассказываю. Возможно, дело в том, что ты очень благодарный слушатель. А может, потому, что таким не поделишься с другом детства. Приятно поговорить с тем, кто тебя действительно понимает. — Демон втянул носом воздух. Питер знал, что в его собственном запахе сейчас нет ни единой негативной эмоции. Стайлз, без проблем уловивший его настроение, удовлетворённо кивнул.</p><p>— А знаешь, что самое забавное, Хейл? Когда я смотрю на твои шрамы, мне тоже хочется сломать кому-нибудь руку. Как тогда, в детстве. Знать бы кому… Подумай об этом на досуге, Питер. У тебя будет достаточно времени, пока я буду сиделкой при папе.</p><p>Стайлз глянул на часы и, подняв с пола рюкзак, ушёл, не попрощавшись.</p><p>А Питер лежал, пялясь в потолок и размышляя о том, что ему, кажется, только что признались в любви…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7. Незваные гости</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первую неделю Питер проводит в блаженной тишине. Тихое бормотание Айрис не в счёт.</p><p>Вторая неделя ничуть не хуже. Хейл смотрит в окно, наслаждаясь видом последних жёлтых листьев, что ещё держатся на ветках. Иногда идёт дождь. Его шум помогает расслабиться и уснуть без сновидений.</p><p>На третью неделю приходят первые серьёзные заморозки. В палате ощутимо тянет сквозняком. Но мёрзнущие ноги — это не самое плохое. Гораздо хуже чувствовать запах дыма, что доносится с улицы. Дворник, с ленцой гребущий листья, каждый день поджигает новую кучу.</p><p>На четвёртую неделю приходится полнолуние. Питер ждёт его с содроганием. Он привык к кошмарам. И страх, что отведённые мальчишкой в прошлый раз, они вернуться с удвоенной силой, абсолютно иррационален. Но Хейл ничего не может с собой поделать.</p><p>А за день до полнолуния к нему приходит белобрысая сука Арджент.</p><p>Айрис радостно щебечет что-то про вернувшуюся из Нью-Йорка племянницу, пока женщина, виновная в смерти стаи, внимательно осматривает палату. Прежде чем уйти, медсестра поднимает изголовье кровати повыше и желает им обоим хорошо провести время. Охотница очаровательно улыбается в ответ, хотя её глазами можно цельные коровьи туши замораживать.</p><p>— Дерьмово выглядишь, Хейл. Неужели регенерация отказала? Это из-за огня? Какой необычный эффект, — Кейт присаживается на корточки и щёлкает пальцами у Питера перед лицом. От неё несет аконитом и порохом.</p><p>— Знаешь, я по-настоящему разозлилась, узнав, что кто-то выжил в том пожаре. Но так тоже неплохо вышло. Ни разу не видела парализованного оборотня. Ради этого, пожалуй, стоило тащиться через всю страну, — Кейт цепляет Питера за подбородок и встряхивает, от чего голова мужчины безвольно дёргается.</p><p>— Я, вообще-то, сначала просто хотела разведать обстановку, посмотреть, есть ли тут охрана, и насколько внимателен к мелочам персонал. Представляешь, они даже документы не спросили, поверив мне на слово. По-хорошему, стоило бы просто вколоть тебе аконит прямо сейчас и спокойно уйти. Но в свете открывшихся обстоятельств лучше я сделаю из тебя приманку.</p><p>Хейлу в ответ хочется рассмеяться. Никто не вернётся сюда ради него, даже если его начнут пытать. Питер никогда не винил Дерека с Лорой за их побег. Став альфой при таких ужасных обстоятельствах, племянница оказалась не в силах контролировать связь со стаей. В тот единственный раз, когда Лора пришла к нему, она упала и начала задыхаться. Бедная девочка не могла пошевелиться и только хрипела, пока Дерек не увёз её из города. Хейл никому бы не пожелал жить с фантомным ощущением парализованного тела. Ну, кроме Кейт, естественно, которая продолжала свой монолог с такой непринуждённостью, будто они встретились за чашечкой кофе.</p><p>— Та медсестричка такая болтушка. «Вы сестра того милого молодого человека?» — сюсюкая передразнила Кейт, — «Как здорово что кто-то ещё из племянников решил навестить мистера Хейла!». Прям с порога выдала вашу с Дереком маленькую тайну. А я всё пыталась понять, почему не могу найти его в Нью-Йорке. Надо было сразу сообразить, что псы не любят отбиваться от стаи.</p><p>Питер не сразу понимает, о чём речь. Но потом он вспоминает про Стайлза. Стайлза, представлявшегося его племянником каждый раз, как он оказывался здесь. Какая ирония. Сучке Кейт придётся прождать пару месяцев, прежде чем она поймёт, что её великолепный план пошёл по пизде из-за какого-то школьника.</p><p>Питеру хочется посмотреть, как эта пропахшая аконитом дырка будет беситься от собственного промаха и бессилия. Ему хочется спросить, не дразнят ли её собратья-охотники волчьей подстилкой? Хочется узнать, какова на вкус её кровь. Хочется намотать её патлы на кулак и сунуть лицом в костёр. О-о-о, он бы впервые за долгое время насладился запахом жареной плоти, палёных волос и тлеющей ткани.</p><p>Спираль ярости стремительно раскручивается, когда Хейл вспоминает о кричащих в огне людях и волках. Вспоминает о плачущих детях, просовывающих свои тонкие ручки сквозь зарешеченное окно запертого подвала… Вспоминает о том, как рвался из огненной ловушки, срывая прикипевшие к железной двери куски мяса со своих ладоней. Питер вспоминает о своём парализованном теле, о том, как выглядит его лицо. А потом он вспоминает еще кое-что…</p><p> «Когда я смотрю на твои шрамы, мне тоже хочется сломать кому-нибудь руку. Как тогда, в детстве. Знать бы, кому…» — слова Стайлза звучат в голове так чётко, будто мальчишка шепчет их Питеру на ухо.</p><p>Хейл чувствует, как волоски на его теле встают дыбом.</p><p>«Подумай об этом на досуге, Питер. У тебя будет достаточно времени…»</p><p>Кейт продолжает жужжать назойливой мухой, расписывая в красках, что и как она сделает с племянниками, когда их поймает, но Питер её уже не слушает. Он смотрит в потолок и думает…</p><p>***<br/>— Знаешь что, Хейл, я пиздецки зла сейчас.</p><p>Если честно, Питер не ожидал, что сучка Арджент вломится в больницу вместе со своими подельниками только ради того, чтобы выместить на нем свою злость. Кейт хватает его за ворот халата и швыряет на пол. В коридоре кто-то жалобно стонет, затем раздаётся звук удара, и всё стихает.</p><p>— Наебать меня вздумали? Кто, мать твою, такой Стайлз? Где Дерек?!</p><p>Охотница пинает неспособного сопротивляться оборотня в живот.</p><p>— Я тут уже месяц прохлаждаюсь. Мой отец в ярости из-за того, что я не могу выследить одного-единственного оборотня. Целый месяц мои люди караулят у больницы, пока я обыскиваю каждый закоулок. И что я выясняю? Что твой племянник выглядит, как тощий русоволосый школьник, и зовут его Стайлз. Что вообще за имя такое идиотское?</p><p>Хейлу до скрежета зубовного хочется ткнуть Кейт в то, что её ошибка — это не его вина. Язвительные комментарии сменяются в его голове один за другим. Охотница бьёт его наотмашь рукоятью пистолета, и Питер чувствует на губах вкус крови.</p><p>— Это ваш хитрый шпионский план, так? Мальчишка просто связной, который таскает тебе передачки от Дерека? Так? ТАК?! Только не говори, что Дерека здесь нет, тварь! Он ведь нихрена не возвращался в сраный Бэйкон Хиллс, да?! Сидит где-нибудь на пляже на Гавайях, потягивая коктейль, и трахает свою любимую альфу-сестричку, пока ты тут гниёшь, — Кейт снимает пистолет с предохранителя и упирает оборотню в плечо.</p><p>— Надо было сразу тебя убить и посмотреть, кто придёт за твоим телом. Хотя племяннички, наверное, не удостоили бы тебя даже такой чести.</p><p>От Кейт несёт безумием. Видимо у охотницы основательно поехала крыша. Она бормочет себе под нос, прыгая с одной мысли на другую:</p><p>— Я не могла так ошибиться. Дерек должен быть здесь. Но я точно уверена, что обыскала весь город. Я всё равно должна проверить… — шепчет она и спускает курок.</p><p>Пуля проходит насквозь, дробя ключицу, но Питер чувствует, что аконит всё равно успел попасть в кровь. Боль адская. Но она даже близко не может сравниться с ощущением, когда тебя сжигают заживо.</p><p>— Ну, давай, позови свою стаю!</p><p>Кейт суёт палец в рану и ковыряет внутри своим острым ноготком, не переставая прислушиваться, будто действительно думает, что Дерек сейчас влетит в палату сквозь окно в облаке щепок и осколков. Когда она надавливает сильнее, из входного отверстия сочится чёрная кровь.</p><p>— Хм, возможно, этого недостаточно? Вечно забываю, какие вы, твари, выносливые.</p><p>Арджент лезет в карман и вынимает зип-лок с перетёртыми сушеными листьями. Следом появляется выкидной нож. Питеру слышно, как в коридоре переговариваются другие охотники, посмеиваясь и звякая оружием.</p><p>— Раз так, думаю, я могу подарить тебе еще немного боли, — и с этими словами Кейт втыкает нож Питеру в живот.</p><p>Лезвие с трудом проходит сквозь кожу и мышцы, пока Кейт расширяет надрез. А спустя секунду волк внутри Хейла начинает скулить от боли. Охотница скалится и запихивает пригоршню аконита еще глубже в рану. Внутренности жжёт огнем, и волна желчи вперемешку с кровью катится по пищеводу. Тело заходится в судорогах, и Питер чувствует, как яд всё сильнее расползается по венам.</p><p>— Я знаю, ты можешь! Будь хорошим пёсиком и постарайся для меня. Если Дерек или Лора в городе, они услышат, даже если ты будешь кричать лишь в своей голове.</p><p>И Питер кричит. Он кричит от боли и бессилия, зная, что никто не придёт. Зная, что на много миль вокруг нет никого, кто бы его услышал. Так он, по крайней мере, думает.</p><p>А тем временем в одной из спален в доме шерифа зажигается свет.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8. Финал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нет! Нет! НЕТ!!! Тварь блохастая, ты не умрешь вот так просто! Ты принадлежишь мне, слышишь! Эта сука не заберет тебя у меня!</p><p>Стайлз упал на колени и обхватил дрожащими ладонями лицо Питера, заглядывая оборотню в глаза. Взгляд шарил по телу, выискивая сочащиеся чёрной жижей раны.</p><p>«Как же тебя пробрало, малыш. Выглядишь так, будто бегом бежал…» — хотелось прошептать Питеру.</p><p>— Давай, волче, не спи. Если ты и сдохнешь, то только от моей руки!</p><p>Это обещание странным образом грело изнутри, но Хейл чувствовал вонь собственных развороченных внутренностей, отравленных аконитом. Даже чудом вернувшаяся регенерация не спасёт его сейчас.</p><p>Стайлз стянул с плеча Питера халат и окончательно добил футболку, разрывая её пополам. Он прижался губами к месту, где пуля пробила тело, в фантасмагоричной пародии на грязный поцелуй. Хейлу хотелось отвесить себе подзатыльник, потому что думать о чём-то подобном в такой момент — чистейшее безумие. Стайлз раз за разом втягивал в себя яд и сплёвывал, пока его губы не окрасились нормальной, чистой кровью. А потом он опустился ниже, пытаясь соединить края второй раны. Но разъедаемая аконитом плоть была слишком рыхлой и склизкой. Пальцы мальчишки проваливались внутрь, а отравы оказалось так много, что черные прожилки уже покрыли тело Хейла от подмышек до пояса пижамных штанов.</p><p>— Блять! Почему не выходит?! Да что же за дерьмо такое?!</p><p>Стайлз впервые выглядел растерянным, но замешательство быстро сменилось решительностью. Парень приложил одну руку к животу Питера, а второй стал шарить по полу, пока не наткнулся на нож Кейт.</p><p>Где она сама, кстати?</p><p>Питер попытался восстановить в памяти последние события, но сознание плыло. Видимо, он в какой-то момент отключился.</p><p>— Держись, Хейл! — не переставал произносить мальчишка, и Питер покорно цеплялся за этот голос, пытаясь не провалиться во тьму снова.</p><p>— Еще бы меня кто-нибудь подержал… — Стайлз покрепче ухватился за рукоять и зажмурился. Он поднёс нож к своему животу и начал разрезать собственную плоть с такой лёгкостью, будто это хлебный мякиш. По мере того, как тощие пальцы всё глубже погружали нож в сочащееся алой, удивительно яркой кровью нутро, рана Питера закрывалась, оставляя после себя лишь чёрные разводы. Хейл ни разу не слышал о такой магии, а он много всякого дерьма повидал.</p><p>Мальчишка дышал судорожно и как-то поверхностно, его бледная шея, торчащая из ворота толстовки, покрылась следами, как от отравления аконитом, а по измазанному чужой кровью лбу катились капли пота.</p><p>— Черт, почему так больно. Это сложнее, чем я ожидал, — поморщился Стайлз, но с упорством одержимого продолжил расширять надрез.</p><p>«Ты плохо выглядишь…» — хотел окликнуть мальчишку Питер, но губы по-прежнему его не слушались. Зато он чувствовал покалывание в плече, будто раздробленные пулей кости встают на место и срастаются.</p><p>Боль начала отступать, и на оборотня навалилась сладкая истома. Веки опустились сами собой, и даже тот факт, что они не должны двигаться из-за паралича, оказался не способен вырвать Хейла из объятий сна. Он почему-то был уверен, что это именно сон, а не обморок или предсмертное помутнение.</p><p>Перед тем, как отключиться окончательно, Хейл увидел, как Стайлз выпускает из рук нож, и тот выскальзывает из ужасной раны на животе, протянувшейся от бока до бока. Выглядело так, будто мальчишка практически перерезал себя пополам. Из его рта текла вязкая дрянь, похожая на нефть. Глаза парня стекленели всё сильнее с каждой секундой, сердце пропустило один удар, затем другой, потом остановилось окончательно, и он рухнул на пол, будто мешок с тряпьём…</p><p>***<br/>Когда Питер пришёл в себя, в больнице стояла оглушительная тишина. Он поискал глазами часы, висевшие в палате. Неужели так много времени прошло с момента, как он отключился? Хейл со вздохом перевёл взгляд обратно на потолок и только тогда понял, что смог повернуть голову в нужную сторону самостоятельно.</p><p>Питер попытался встать, но выяснилось, что его ноги почти не слушаются. Тогда он перевернулся на живот и нервно рассмеялся. Его плечи тряслись от хохота. Это так походило на зарождающуюся истерику, что Хейлу пришлось выпустить когти и пропороть себе ладони. Боль немного отрезвила. Питер встал на колени, избавляясь от халата и обрывков майки. Он отбросил с лица волосы и осмотрелся. В комнате пахло кровью, аконитом и Стайлзом. Стайлз!</p><p>Он лежал на боку, скорчившись и обхватив себя руками. Измазанный кровью нож валялся рядом. Всё лицо мальчишки было покрыто чёрными прожилками, сердце не билось, а зияющая рана на животе выглядела, как беззубый окровавленный рот, из которого распухшим лиловым языком виднелись внутренности. Сил на рывок не хватило, и волк пополз на карачках, зная, как жалко он выглядит со стороны.</p><p>Питер легонько коснулся волос мальчишки, ощутил холод остывшей кожи и не нашёл ни намёка на пульс. Это было странно — впервые самому дотронуться до человека, который так бесцеремонно пользовался твоим телом несколько месяцев. В груди неприятно заныло.</p><p>Хейл покрутил головой, наслаждаясь похрустыванием позвонков. Лампа в палате оказалась разбита, но из коридора лился свет, выхватывая еще одно неподвижное тело. Около стены скорчилась Кейт. На её лице застыло выражение смертельного ужаса. Несмотря на то, что прошло уже несколько часов, запах её страха всё еще был отчётливо слышен. Питер с упоением втянул этот аромат, стараясь насладиться им, запомнить его весь, вплоть до последней ноты.</p><p>Выглянув в коридор, Хейл нашёл еще двух мёртвых охотников: у одного была свёрнута шея, у второго — дыра в голове, а в руке пистолет, пахнущий свежим порохом и аконитом. Какая ирония.</p><p>Питер пригляделся к обоим и снял куртку с того, чья одежда выглядела почище. Он уже собирался уйти, но… Стайлз всё еще лежал брошенной куклой, и Питер не нашел в себе силы оставить его, как есть. Он вернулся в палату, подхватил парня на руки и отнёс на свою кровать. Свою бывшую кровать. Казалось, мальчишка практически ничего не весил. Питер аккуратно уложил тонкие безвольные руки вдоль тела, на мгновение замер, а потом потянулся к бледному до белизны лицу, чтобы вытереть грязь.</p><p>— Ох, как сентиментально, Хейл. Чувствую себя спящей красавицей, над которой склонился принц. Как насчёт поцелуя? — хрипло пробормотал Стайлз, и только после этих слов его сердце вновь начало биться. Питер дёрнулся, как от удара током.</p><p>— Неужто пожалел мальчишку, отдавшего за тебя жизнь? — Стайлз соскользнул с кушетки. Разрез на его животе всё еще сочился, но, видимо, не доставлял засранцу никакого дискомфорта. Питер почувствовал себя обманутым. Будто школьница, которой изменил её бойфренд. Трагедия всей жизни.</p><p>Это чувство привело волка в ярость. Он зарычал, схватил Стайлза за горло и приложил об стену. Паршивец, фыркая, извивался в сильных пальцах, совсем не боясь порезаться о вылезшие когти. Хейл оскалился и наклонился к лицу мальчишки. Обычный человек уже давно бы обделался, но Стайлз бил ни сколько не впечатлён. Он положил руки Питеру на плечи и притянул к себе.</p><p>— Ну же, Питер, давай, укуси меня! Порви мне глотку! Или ты забыл, как это делается? Я могу показать, — парень с безумным хохотом впился Хейлу в шею. Впился своими тупыми человеческими зубами, прокусывая кожу до крови. Этот манёвр оказался настолько неожиданным, что волк моментально разжал пальцы.</p><p>— Ты же месяцами мечтал об этом! И, раз ты не принял моё предложение, а я оживил тебя на свой страх и риск, ты мне ничего не должен. Ну, так давай! Давай!!!</p><p>Питер стоял всего в паре дюймов от мальчишки, оказавшегося с ним практически одного роста, и смотрел на губы, измазанные кровью. Его кровью, как свежей, так и подсохшей, той, что из плеча. Укус на шее стремительно затягивался.</p><p>— Не ожидал от тебя такого благородства. Ну, ты чего, волче? Я тебе пальцы в зад засовывал против твоей воли. Или тебе так понравилось, что ради продолжения ты готов сохранить мою жалкую жизнь?</p><p>— Я не уверен, что моих сил хватит, чтоб избавиться от такой занозы, как ты, — Питер устало потёр лицо. Ему казалось, что Стайлз специально пытается взбесить его, вот только он не мог понять, зачем.</p><p>Парень отлип от стены и сладко потянулся. Хейлу на мгновение показалось, что тот переломится в месте надреза, но раны уже не было. Стайлз заметил пристальный взгляд, направленный на свой живот, и с кривой ухмылкой пожал плечами.</p><p>— Ты правда думал, что я рискну жизнью ради тебя? И не надейся, Хейл, больно много чести. Такс… Надо попасть домой, пока отец не проснулся, — Парень оттянул ворот толстовки и принюхался.</p><p>— Чёрт, ну и вонь. Придётся от этого избавиться.</p><p>Хейл смотрел в спину уходящему парню, чувствуя… разочарование? Серьёзно?</p><p>— Вот так просто уйдешь? Откажешься от любимой игрушки? — крикнул он, прежде чем успел одёрнуть себя.</p><p>— Ты теперь абсолютно нормален. Насколько это возможно для оборотня. Скука смертная.</p><p>Мальчишка вышел в коридор, и Питер вынужденно последовал за ним. Не лезть же ему через окно, в конце концов?</p><p>Через десяток шагов Стайлз присел на корточки у одного из тел и с неожиданной нежностью убрал волосы с лица лежащей перед ним женщины. Это оказалась Айрис. Её глаза были закрыты, а из раны на лбу натекла кровь, но сердце билось ровно.</p><p>— Она жива, просто без сознания. Я слышу…</p><p>— И без тебя знаю, блохастый.</p><p>Стайлз поднял брошенный кем-то халат и, свернув его, подложил медсестре под голову, а потом толкнул уличную дверь. Питер шагнул следом, чувствуя себя щеночком на привязи.</p><p>— Эй…</p><p>— Давай обойдёмся без благодарностей и всего такого. Просто иди своей дорогой, Питер.</p><p>— Стайлз…</p><p>— Просто отъебись от меня! — рявкнул парень, и волк Питера с визгом бросился наутёк. Не в силах противостоять своей сущности, Хейл отшатнулся, и Стайлз удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе.</p><p>— То-то же. И советую валить отсюда скорее, кто-то из персонала пришёл в себя и нажал тревожную кнопку.</p><p>Питер прислушался. Вдалеке и впрямь выла полицейская сирена. Когда он обернулся, рядом уже никого не было. Только едва ощутимый запах аддерола таял в воздухе, как туман на солнце.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хейл, проскользнувший в комнату Стайлза через окно, пока семья Стилински ужинала, внимательно рассматривал профиль мальчишки. Он замер, будто боялся спугнуть неожиданно светлую улыбку. Такую искреннюю и любящую, что внутри всё сжималось и как-то неприятно ныло.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Питер прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в знакомый голос, звучавший абсолютно по-новому.</p><p>— И я тебя люблю, сын, спокойной ночи.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что тебе ничего не нужно?</p><p>Шериф тяжело вздохнул. Хейл, стоявший у стены так, чтобы его не было видно из коридора, представил, как мужчина закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Стайлз, я не калека и не немощный старик. Если я захочу стакан воды или вторую подушку, я сам справлюсь.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— …но если что, я обязательно тебя позову.</p><p>— Обещаешь?</p><p>— Обещаю.</p><p>Дверь закрылась, и лицо Стайлза моментально исказилось, будто дернувшееся изображение на плохо склеенной плёнке. Так бывает, когда смотришь на человека в свете свечи. Одно лёгкое дуновение, пламя мечется, вздымаются тени, и перед тобой уже кто-то другой. Те же округлые брови, но в их изгибе сквозит презрение. Тот же вздёрнутый нос, но сморщенный недовольно, а не смешливо. И та же наглая ухмылка, теперь больше похожая на кривую усмешку, хотя губы даже не шевельнулись.</p><p>Одно мгновение, и Питер вновь видит перед собой злобного засранца, который навещал его в лечебнице.</p><p>— Хрен ли ты забыл в моей комнате?</p><p>— Как негостеприимно. Даже не предложишь мне присесть? — Хейл ухмыльнулся, жадно всматриваясь в лицо парня, но тот даже не обернулся в его сторону.</p><p>— Мне казалось, ты на всю оставшуюся жизнь насиделся в своём уютном кресле. Смотрю, рожа твоя заживает потихоньку. Еще пара дней, и снова будешь выглядеть как знаменитость с обложки GQ. Отвратительно.</p><p>— Ты мне тоже больше нравился, когда был моей заботливой сиделкой, — Питер прошёлся пальцами по едва заметным рубцам. Кое-где уже прощупывалась короткая щетина, пробивающаяся смешными клочками. Будто у шелудивого пса, ей-богу.</p><p>— Ой, да не пизди. У тебя что, стокгольмский синдром? Ты готов был обделаться каждый раз, как я появлялся на горизонте. И куда только делся трясущийся волчишка? Думаешь, теперь, когда у тебя снова есть волчьи бонусы, ты сможешь со мной сладить?</p><p>Хейл еще ни разу не видел парня таким… отталкивающим? Голос Стайлза прямо-таки сочился омерзением. Волк внутри Питера фыркнул и подозрительно прислушался.</p><p>Он слышал, как капает вода из не до конца закрытого крана на первом этаже. Слышал, как в спальне, что дальше по коридору, шериф готовится ко сну. А еще он слышал идеально ровный пульс Стайлза. Слишком ровный даже для такого, как он.</p><p>— Кстати! Разве ты не боишься вламываться в дом шерифа после погрома в лечебнице и твоего таинственного исчезновения? Ну, знаешь, куча мёртвых ребят с пушками, твоя кровь повсюду… Я думал, ты уже на другом конце страны, надираешься какой-нибудь отравой в надежде пережить без кошмаров очередное полнолуние… Так можно и в тюрьму загреметь…</p><p>— Какая удача, что я припрятал немного налички перед тем, как сгореть заживо. Деньги творят чудеса, например, отлично стирают память. Конечно, тот факт, что часть улик подозрительным образом исчезла прямо из кабинета твоего отца, сэкономил мне приличную сумму.</p><p>— Оу, так ты тут из-за этого? Решил, что я по доброте душевной решил прикрыть твой зад, и пришёл сказать спасибо? Там была и моя кровь тоже, а в журнале посещений — данные моего ID. Не знаю, чего ты там себе напридумывал, блохастый…</p><p>— Почему ты сбежал, Стайлз? — Питер оборвал его на середине фразы. Мальчишка виртуозно умел заговаривать зубы. В том, чтобы переругиваться с ним, была определённая прелесть, особенно с учётом того, что раньше Хейл мог прокручивать едкие ответные реплики лишь у себя в голове. Но этим можно было заняться позднее.</p><p>— Сбежал? — Стилински злобно прищурился, и его глаза превратились в две чёрные щёлочки.</p><p>Питер был готов ко всему. К хохоту, вспышке ярости, вымораживающему взгляду… Он ждал хоть какой-нибудь реакции, но Стайлз просто завис, будто его мозг оказался перегружен. По его сердцебиению по-прежнему можно было часы сверять, но Хейл понял, что он на правильном пути, и решил идти до конца.</p><p>— Тогда у больницы ты драпанул от меня так, что пятки сверкали. Что-то случилось, пока я был в отключке. Что-то, что заставило тебя бросить свою любимую игрушку, хоть уже и не такую занятную, как раньше. Я хочу знать, что тебя так напугало. Только давай опустим ту часть диалога, где ты глумишься над моей наивностью и всё отрицаешь. Ты довольно сносно врёшь, малыш. Для человека. Но никак не для демона.</p><p>Питер давно так отчаянно не блефовал, контролируя всё, от движения глаз, до мышечных сокращений, от пульса, пытающегося сорваться в галоп, до запаха жгучего любопытства, готового сорваться с поверхности кожи. И это сработало даже лучше, чем он рассчитывал. Стайлз задержал дыхание и пошёл пятнами. Его пальцы ожили, отстукивая чечётку по напрягшемуся бедру. Мужчина растянул губы в самодовольной улыбке и шагнул вперёд.</p><p>— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, как всё было? Я пропустил б<b>о</b>льшую часть представления, но ты же поправишь меня, если я где-то ошибусь?</p><p>Стайлз отмер. Он опустился на кровать и впервые за вечер посмотрел волку прямо в глаза. А Питер, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил:</p><p>— Вот ты на своих мягких лисьих лапках крадёшься в больницу, чтобы скрасить холодную ночь в моих жарких, но безответных объятьях. Вместо спящего на посту медбрата ты находишь целую очередь из позарившихся на твою собственность охотников. Думаю, ты с лёгкостью их уделал и продолжил свою увеселительную прогулку. Потом ты, приятно возбуждённый, перемазанный чужой кровью и подозрительными ошмётками, заглянул ко мне в палату, где сидела крошка Арджент, наматывающая на кулак мои кишки. Ты залез к ней в голову, показал пару чудесных фокусов из арсенала ногицуне, превратив её мозги в фарш, и отправился забирать свой приз в виде моего тела, превращённого в приправленное аконитом сашими. Ты подлатал меня и поставил на ноги абсолютно безвозмездно вопреки своим принципам. Забавную ты, кстати, штуку провернул. Что-то вроде куклы вуду наоборот. Я прочитал об этом всё, что смог найти за те несколько дней, что мы не виделись. Сильная магия, и чертовки опасная. Но я, похоже, отвлёкся. Так вот! Ты спас меня, а потом, пока я был в отключке, ты впервые в жизни испугался по-настоящему.</p><p>Стайлз шумно сглотнул, но взгляда не отвёл. Питер наклонил голову к плечу, будто любопытный пёс, заметивший новую игрушку в руке хозяина. Он сделал еще шаг вперед, практически нависая над мальчишкой.</p><p>— Я не сразу понял, что произошло. Ты лежал на кушетке, прикидываясь мёртвым, а я с наслаждением вдыхал аромат ужаса, разлитый по палате. Тогда я решил, что он целиком и полностью принадлежит сучке Кейт, и, поглощённый своими переживаниями на тему её смерти, своего исцеления и твоей скорчившейся остывающей тушки, не обратил внимания на одну занятную деталь. Ужасом пахла не только она. Лишь спустя несколько часов, когда я смаковал предсмертную вонь Арджент, сидя на развалинах дома моей семьи, я смог выделить твой тонкий, почти потерявшийся в общей какофонии запах. Сначала я решил, что ты испугался за мою жизнь. Признаюсь, в первые секунды это мне польстило. Ну, знаешь, тысячелетний демон в теле заносчивого подростка дрожащими руками прижимает умирающего оборотня к своей груди. Отличная сцена для девчачьего любовного романа, — Питер театрально раскинул руки в стороны.</p><p>— Но что-то в этой теории не клеилось. И я стал прокручивать в памяти события той ночи. Твои ладони потели, а зрачки были расширены, но от тебя не пахло страхом. И я понял, что это был гнев. Незамутнённая ярость существа, у которого из рук вырывают то, что оно по праву считает своим. Ты выглядел злым, но чертовки уверенным в себе. А потом — пуффф! Твоя обычная магия не сработала. И на этом моменте ты сорвался! Использовал козырь, который не должен был. Ты решил так далеко зайти, чтобы вытащить меня. А когда пришёл в себя — осознал, что твой контроль убежал сквозь пальцы, как болотная жижа. Что ты вот настолько, — Хейл свёл большой и указательный пальцы так близко, что между ними едва ли можно было протащить лист бумаги, — оказался от того, чтобы расстаться с собственной жизнью. Что вся твоя броня, эта нерушимая стена, выстраиваемая годами, рассыпалась в пыль. Ты подошёл к самой грани, чуть не бросил отца одного ради спасения полудохлого оборотня, который, как ты думаешь, тебя ненавидит.</p><p>Стайлз вздрогнул, будто от пощёчины. Он резко встал и взмахнул руками, заставляя Питера отшатнуться.</p><p>— Хорошо, ты угадал, умный волк. Только в одном маленьком моменте ошибся. Это был не дежурный визит вежливости. Я пришёл, потому что услышал твой вой. Забавно, никогда не думал, что эта ваша милая волчья связь может работать и в обратную сторону, — Стилински говорил очень тихо и отчётливо, чтобы не разбудить отца, но в этом шёпоте явственно угадывался крик.</p><p>Брови Питера поползли вверх от удивления, и он чуть не пропорол когтями ладонь, пытаясь удержаться от неуместных вопросов. Он пытался осмыслить услышанное, но тот факт, что лис почувствовал его полный отчаяния зов, не укладывался в голове.</p><p>— Ну, что ты так таращишься? Ты же этого хотел? Моего признания? Позлорадствовать надо мной? Ну, так вперёд! Вот он я! Доебавший тебя пиздёныш, который сам вляпался по уши и теперь дрожит в своей комнатке, стараясь забыть то, чего не хотел чувствовать, — Стайлз сгорбился, хватаясь за голову. Он как никогда был похож на обычного усталого подростка.</p><p>— Злорадствовать? Ты спас мою жизнь, прикончил убийцу моей семьи и вернул мне моё тело. Ты сам чуть не умер там. Не пытайся это отрицать. Так что нет, я не стану злорадствовать, — Хейл попытался осторожно приблизиться, но Стайлз резко выбросил руку вперед, приставляя кончики пальцев к его поджавшемуся животу. Оборотень замер, чувствуя, как по всему телу прокатилась дрожь. Даже будучи напуганным и подавленным, Стайлз по-прежнему оставался хищником. Чертовски опасным хищником. Волк Питера не забывал об этом ни на минуту.</p><p>— Стайлз…</p><p>— Просто… проваливай, Хейл. Не нужно было тебе сюда приходить. Если ты вдруг решил, что я лучше, чем стараюсь казаться, то это не так. Мне по-настоящему нравилось смотреть на твои мучения. Нравилось дразнить тебя мыслями о мести за смерть близких. Я знал, что раньше или позже ты согласишься стать моей домашней болонкой. Что может быть круче, чем иметь ручного оборотня? Но я заигрался. Почувствовал в тебе что-то родственное… То, как ты искренне отвечал мне… Как доверчиво проваливался в мою ложь… Я просто не смог остаться безразличным… Но что бы ты там себе ни придумал, как бы ты ни хотел видеть во мне обычного школьника, это ничего не изменит… Я всё также буду тащиться от чужой боли, и от твоей в том числе. Я не то существо, рядом с которым стоит находиться, — сбивчиво бормотал Стилински.</p><p>Питер заткнул скулящего волка, собрал в кулак всю свою смелость и обхватил мальчишку за запястье.</p><p>— Ну, так прогони меня, малыш… — Хейл потянул Стайлза на себя, заставляя коснуться ладонью своего живота. — Я отлично помню, сколько силы в твоих тощих ручонках. Разве ты не можешь свернуть шею одному зарвавшемуся оборотню? Не хочешь избавляться от тела? Есть способ еще проще. Тебе достаточно просто закричать…</p><p>В какой-то момент Питер был уверен, что вот-вот лишится части с таким трудом восстановленных внутренностей, но ничего не произошло. Он был готов выскочить в окно, но шериф по-прежнему мирно спал в своей кровати вместо того, чтобы хвататься за табельное и бежать на крик сына. А Стайлз… Стайлз просто уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и мелко задрожал. Он трясся, как замёрзший воробушек, но так ничего и не сделал. Питер обхватил парня за плечи и тихо прошептал:</p><p>— Ну, ты чего? Я уйду, если ты действительно этого хочешь. Но позволь сначала рассчитаться с тобой, — парень поднял голову и недоумённо вскинул брови. Увидев немой вопрос в его глазах, Питер довольно оскалился. — Помнится, я задолжал тебе оргазм.</p><p>Знакомая тьма затопила радужку, и Стайлз будто ожил. Он стиснул в кулаке футболку Питера и дёрнул так, что ткань затрещала. Они целовались жадно и мокро, пытаясь перехватить инициативу друг у друга. Хейл тихо зарычал и повалил Стайлза на кровать. Он сжимал в пальцах упругое тело, залезал ладонями под одежду и царапал бледную кожу тупыми человеческими ногтями, будто мстил за те бесцеремонные касания, которыми его терзали в лечебнице. Стилински шипел и ёрзал, как разъярённый хорёк. Он подставлял оборотню шею и тут же кусал его в ответ, стоило Питеру ослабить напор хоть на мгновение.</p><p>— Ах, ты, дрянь мелкая, — шептал Хейл, стаскивая с парня штаны. Он чувствовал приятный зуд там, где моментально затягивались царапины и сходили засосы. Регенерация работала на полную.</p><p>Стайлз сам перевернулся на живот, подставляясь под широкие шершавые ладони. Он позволил Хейлу раздвинуть свои ягодицы и глухо застонал, уткнувшись в матрас. Питер сплюнул на ладонь и поднёс влажные пальцы к тёмной сжавшейся дырке. Он чувствовал, как трещат лицевые кости, как лезут клыки и горят глаза. Стоило Хейлу обратиться, Стайлза будто перемкнуло. Он заскулил и начал подаваться назад, насаживаясь сразу до второй фаланги. Питер не выдержал и дёрнул его за ногу, до крови пропоров когтями бедро. Мальчишка перекатился на спину, продолжая выгибаться будто шлюшка, старающаяся заработать хорошие чаевые. Это было настолько горячо, что Хейл наконец отпустил себя. Стайлз жрал глазами его обезображенное трансформацией лицо, не переставая дрочить себе.</p><p>Запах крови из разодранной ноги мальчишки смешался с запахом спермы, и Питер сжал свой член сквозь плотную ткань джинсов, стараясь не кончить вслед за Стилински. Он медленно вытащил из парнишки пальцы, не представляя, как умудрился не поранить его нежное нутро. Стайлз потянулся, не потрудившись даже надеть штаны, томно зажмурился и отвернулся к стене, кутаясь в одеяло.</p><p>Хейл молча поправил одежду и вытер руки о простыню, которая и так уже не блистала чистотой. Он не планировал хоть сколько-нибудь здесь задерживаться. По многим причинам, одной из которых был самолёт до Нью-Йорка, вылетавший через несколько часов. Когда Питер был уже практически у окна, Стайлз шевельнулся, освобождая место с краю кровати.</p><p>— Полежишь со мной? — пробормотал он так тихо, будто давал мужчине шанс сделать вид, что тот не расслышал.</p><p>Хейл замялся и непроизвольно прислушался. Сердце Стайлза вновь билось подозрительно ровно.</p><p>«Ты можешь улететь и на следующем самолёте, Хейл, полдня погоды не сделают».</p><p>Питер упрямо заткнул внутренний голос. Он потянулся к приоткрытой створке, но что-то продолжало удерживать его в этой комнате.</p><p>«В конце концов, мальчишка спас меня. К тому же на дневных рейсах обычно свободен бизнес-класс.»</p><p>Он посмотрел на бритый затылок, торчавший из-под одеяла.</p><p>«Значит ли это, что ответ — да?»</p><p>Питер решил, что отвечать на заданный самому себе вопрос — первый шаг к безумию. С тяжёлым вздохом скинув куртку, он опустился на кровать. Тянущее ощущение внутри сразу сменилось приятным теплом. Хейл лежал в темноте, едва касаясь плечом остренькой лопатки, и старался не шевелиться, чтобы не потревожить мальчишку, вот-вот готового провалиться в сон.</p><p>***<br/>Стайлз раскинулся на кровати, глядя, как ветер треплет занавеску, и довольно улыбался. Подсыхающая сперма и слюна Питера неприятно стягивали кожу, но ему было абсолютно наплевать. Связь заключённого контракта приятно грела изнутри, заставляя демона сыто урчать.</p><p>Хейл ушёл через окно несколько минут назад, посчитав его крепко спящим. Стайлз чувствовал, как натягивается невидимый поводок, но не спешил за него дёргать. Он мог сделать это в любой момент, но не видел нужды. Ни о чём не подозревающий Питер, сам вложивший удавку ему в руки, имел право насладиться иллюзией свободы. Стайлз знал — Питер и так от него никуда не денется. Иногда действия говорят намного громче слов.</p><p>— Вот ты и попался, волче… Я же говорил, не стоило сюда приходить… Бедный, наивный волчонок… Ты думал, я жду от тебя заветное «да», но забыл главное правило… Никогда не верь лису, Питер, никогда…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>